


Services Rendered

by obstinatrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Robo Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix





	

Anyway, having clogged up your flists with medievalist angst, let me now make up for it/make the spammage worse with this, which I wrote for [](http://akadougal.livejournal.com/profile)[**akadougal**](http://akadougal.livejournal.com/) who went to A7 and came home Padalecki'd. ONE OF US. Also she bought something from my little fundraising store and I am pathetically grateful. ♥

 **Title** : Services Rendered  
**Pairing** : RoboSam/OFC  
**Rating** : hard R  
**Words** : ~400

It's clear from the way her breath hitches as he lifts her that she wasn't expecting this, his hands spanning her waist easily, hoisting her so her thighs splay open for him. Clear too, though, that she doesn't dislike it, won't protest and will still refuse his (stolen) fifty when they're done. He's played out this scenario enough times to read genuine interest in the way her head falls back, hips grinding forward on instinct as her shoulders hit the wall.

When he's close enough, pressed flush against her with her legs around his waist, he can release her, her weight pinioned between the wall and him, and he wastes no time about it, one hand thumbing at the buttons of her shirt while the other slips down, heel of his hand finding the heat between her legs. She hisses, wet already when she rubs back against him, and that makes it easier, then; means he won't have to pretend to have patience. Luckily, there always seems to be someone who wants him. He isn't sure what would happen if there wasn't, but something tells him it'd end in a prison cell before he hit sexual frustration.

The thing about doing it like this is that, frankly, it's best for both of them: gravity pulls her flush down onto him when he shoves up into her, and every roll of his hips sends a flash of sensation through her clit, making her moan. She's only a slip of a thing, but he likes them that way; likes the way their eyes go wide as he splays them open, the position meaning they can't stop and the burn of it too deep and good for them to want to. Like this, one hand firm on her thigh and the other palming her nipple, he can fuck this girl like a jackhammer and she'll like it, which is always a trip.

She comes first, shaking apart around him, but they always do, and he isn't about to stop. She doesn't seem to want him to, either, hands gripping at his neck, his back, and so he bites hard at her mouth and lets loose; pistons up into her slick until he finds it, seizes up and comes. He hopes she's on the Pill.

She doesn't want his fifty, as predicted, but he makes her take it anyway. He can always get more.


End file.
